


A Vow of Pacifism: Broken

by Echovous



Series: Iron Legacies [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Actual execution, Dark Ages, Evil Warlords, Gen, Pacifists, Subsistence Hunting, attempted execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Efrideet has always tried to keep a low profile. Drawing attention to oneself in the Dark Ages means drawing violence, which is an issue, since she and her friends are pacifists.Although her friends will uphold their values till their final deaths, Efrideet knows that, if it were necessary, she’d break her vow of pacifism.





	A Vow of Pacifism: Broken

If Efrideet has learned anything in the four years since her rebirth, it’s that the world is slow to forgive and survival rested on two main aspects: being quick to learn and even quicker to shoot.

She wasn’t among the first Risen to awake, nor was she alive when people hailed them as miracles. She was still a corpse when the Risen began to abuse their power. Still lifeless as the first territories were claimed and wars were fought. The world she lived in now was grim and dark, as a result from both the Warlords who terrorized the land and a doomsday event that had wiped the planet in her previous life.

Now she was alive, with a purpose now. Her Ghost, Artemis, told her that she was supposed to protect the survivors of humanity and the Traveler, using the Light it had granted her. That was her duty and her responsibility as Risen. However. It was a little too late for that. She alone couldn’t protect humanity against armies of other Risen. 

Efrideet froze. She pulled herself backwards, using a tree for cover. She squinted around the tree, scanning for any sign of movement. There. Through the bushes. A four-legged creature with a loose, shaggy black pelt lumbered between the trees. This creature is known as a bear. She hadn’t seen one in two years. 

Efrideet took aim, holding the sniper with the confidence of a woman who’s been doing it her whole life because—in a way—she has. Efrideet breathed in, feeling the air rush into her lungs, and held it. Her grip was strong, her aim was true. 

Crack! 

Over two hundred yards away, the shot hit. The creature went rigid, a bullet in its skull, and fell to the forest floor.

Efrideet stood, bringing her sniper up to rest on her shoulder. She placed her other arm on her hip in a bragging fashion. To her side, two other cloaked Risen stepped into view. 

“That was an impressive shot,” one of the Risen, Brialige, commented. 

The second Risen, Sirah, was silent. She gazed out towards the downed bear, ever so vigilant. “How far was that?”

“A couple hundred meters at least,” Efrideet answered slinging her rifle over her shoulder. Her eyes were still watching where the bear had gone down and she had to blink to adjust her eyes.

“What was it,” Brialige asked. “A deer?”

“Bear,” she answered. “I wish it had been a deer, but if I were to shoot one, it would have to not be extinct first!”

“Ugh,” Brialige groaned, hanging her head. “I hate bear...”

“You know, Cardale makes a good bear stew. You’re just too picky to try it,” Efrideet smiled.

“Oh, like that snail hash that made us all sick?” Brialige pulled her hood down to cover her hazel eyes. “Nope. No way. I’m convinced the lot of you were reborn without tastebuds!”

Efrideet laughed, turning her eyes to look back across the forest floor. The rush of the kill still in her blood. “Come on, lets bring it back to the village.” 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” the second Risen grabbed a hold of Efrideet’s shoulder as she passed. “That’s Warlord territory.” 

“Oh please Sirah,” Efrideet pulled her arm free. “You think Warlords monitor every inch of their territory at all times?” 

“All it takes is one glimpse, Efrideet, and our cover is blown along with the village’s. We shouldn’t have gone this far in the first place,” Sirah scolded. “And you sure as hell shouldn’t have shot that far. What were you thinking? Someone could have heard it!” 

Now Efrideet was a little nervous. She looked over her shoulder at her kill lying on the ground. It was thin, barely visible in the bed of golden leaves. It didn’t look like much more than a dirty rug, but beneath that dark fur was precious calories that could feed dozens of people. The village needed it whether it laid inside Warlord territory or not. 

“Sirah has a point. Just leave it,” Brialige shrugged. “We can find something else.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Efrideet interrupted. “I shot it, I’m going to get it. You guys shouldn’t worry so much. I’m the best sniper we’ve got!”

“Another reason you shouldn’t risk it.” Sirah commented. 

Efrideet was determined. “We can’t afford to leave another kill. The village is counting on us.”

“The village will understand. They—“

“No,” Efrideet interrupted. “If we leave the kill, it means another day of no eating. It means that the people will go into winter weak and are sure to die of sickness. They will die, and it will be because we were too afraid to make a risk.” 

Sirah didn’t respond immediately. She knew Efrideet was right. The village counted on them to find food because their hunters were regaining their strength from a Fallen ambush. It was all up to them, and if they came back empty handed, it would surely bring death. 

“Fine. Go and get it, but be quick about it.” Sirah gave in. 

••••••••••••

“It’s only 400 yards. Nothing’s going to see you, Efrideet,” she whispered to herself as she approached the bear. 

The bear was small, about the size of a teenaged cub, and it was deathly thin. Each rib pressing against its flank like sheathed knives. The cub probably wouldn’t have survived much longer. She reached down and pulled on the cub’s forearms to drag it towards her. Its fur slithered against the golden leaves as she dragged it to her feet. Efrideet slid her arm under the bear’s and pulled it off the ground. It was light enough for her to carry in an arm. 

She adjusted her grip on the cub and turned to head back to Sirah and Brialidge. The sound of a creaking branch broke through the silence, seizing her attention. Efrideet spun around, panning her gaze across the trees, but her eyes found nothing. She remained staring at the trees, her breath coming out heavy. She couldn’t help the feeling of dread in her stomach. Half of her is glad that Sirah and Brialige aren’t here to see her like this, but the other half of her wishes they were. Before she can think to look up, she hears the branch above her snap and a heavy weight falls on her shoulders. Efrideet was knocked to the ground in a cloud of purple smoke. A Risen. 

The sharp edge of a boot pressed against the small of her back, but she rolled it off of her. The Risen tripped forward, catching themselves with their hands, dropping a sidearm into the leaves. Efrideet jammed her shoulder against the Risen above her, knocking them off of her. She spun onto her knees and stood, pulling her sniper from her shoulder. 

Her invisible attacker appeared. He looked like a shadow, deep black with silver-plated armor. He looked up at her through her sniper scope and moved desperately to get out of her line of sight. He stretched a hand out, violet Light spreading along his palm, like a ball about to be thrown. 

Efrideet fired and the man fell into the leaves with a hollow thud. She stared down at him for a moment as she caught her breath. She had no idea what to do. She’s never killed another Risen before.

“Boone?” A voice called through the trees. “Boone, is that you?”

Oh no. He wasn’t alone. This Risen is probably on a patrol, or at least a scout for some local Warlord. Efrideet backed up, slinging her sniper over her shoulder and ran back to her companions. She left the bear and the downed Risen, two dark shadows in the golden leaves.

Sirah and Brialidge came out from behind the tree they hid behind. Both of them looked confused when they saw her. Efrideet didn’t slow to stop, “we need to get back. Now!” 

They followed close behind her, in a full sprint. They glided over the rough undergrowth as if the Warlords were right on their heels. 

Sirah began to interrogate her as they ran. “How many? Did they see where you went? Are they dead?”

“Are you alright?” Brialige asked.

“I don’t know,” Efrideet huffed between breaths. “I don’t know.”

••••••••••••

“Isidore, there’s trouble headed our way.” Efrideet catches his attention as he talks with two other villagers. 

“Trouble?” He asks. “What kind of trouble?”

Efrideet answers. “There could be Warlords on their way.” 

“What?!” A look of alarm flashed in his eyes. “I mean, I’ve always expected this, but not so soon... I’ve kept this village off the radar for so long... What happened?” 

Efrideet looks guilty and Sirah answers with a glance at Efrideet. “They saw us in the woods, there’s not much time, we can defend—“

“No,” Isidore interrupts her. “We need all of you to hide. If Warlords are on their way then this town has to look as least threatening as possible. And you know what they’ll do when they find you.”

“Isidore, I’m not letting any Warlord near this village without consequences.” Efrideet shakes her shoulder to knock her rifle into her hands. “I can take them all down before they come within a mile!”

Mayor gave a sad smile. “You’ve all done so much for us, but I can’t allow it. When they come I can send them in a separate direction. I cannot if they see you here.” 

••••••••••••

There’s a robed man sitting on the far side of the room. With one hand, he holds a worn book, and with the other, he brightens the pages with the flames flickering between his fingers.

“Cardale, we’re going to have to hide,” Sirah‘s boots thump across the floor, moving with purpose. 

“And why’s that?” He shifts in his seat, still reading. 

“We’ve got a Warlord on the way.” Brialige answers, throwing a quick glance at Efrideet. 

Cardale’s flames go out and he stands. “You’re kidding! How did you lead Warlords here? How?!” His eyes flickered from Efrideet to Brialige. “How?” 

Efrideet sighs and takes responsibility. “I fired a shot over the border.”

“By the Light,” He turns, taking a few steps away from them. All of a sudden, he turns, heat radiating off of him. “I’ve told you all what the Warlords are capable of! I’ve warned you all!” 

“Efrideet didn’t try to bring them here,” Brialidge defends her from where she stands by the window. 

“She still did!” Cardale yelled then lowered his voice to a mumble. “The one time I stay behind, you three attract danger like some kind of danger-attracting magnet!” 

He turns to Efrideet. “Your sniping skills are going to take you places, and that’s straight into a Warlord’s chains!” Efrideet doesn’t have anything to say so she stares at him indignantly.

Brialige’s eyes catch on something outside and she drops to the floor. “They’re here!” 

Cardale and Sirah immediately crouch, crawling towards the window. Efrideet stays back and watches them. 

“That Warlord’s huge...” Brialige comments. “And his soldiers...” 

“What are they saying?!” Cardale snaps. “Crack the wind—oof!”

“Head down,” Sirah used her weight to push Cardale below the windowsill. 

Efrideet took one more glance at her friends by the window, contemplating whether she should join them or not. She pressed her hands into fists and turned away from them. She headed deeper into their home, careful to keep silent, and found the back window.

••••••••••••

Efrideet slid her rifle off her shoulder and trained her sight on the village’s gate. She locked her sight on the helm of the center Warlord at the front of the group. Right now, the Warlord was towering over Isidore, appearing to be yelling at him, while the soldiers behind him watched, weapons raised. Beside the lead Warlord, another shape separated himself from the group and took his place beside his leader. Efrideet recognized him immediately. Boone. The man who’d jumped her.

“Artemis, I need to hear what they’re saying,” She spoke quickly to her Ghost as she steadied her sniper.

“Hold on... Alright, I’ve got it.”

“This town belongs to me now,” the Warlord growled at the frail mayor. “Bring me all the Risen you have hiding here.”

Isidore tried to stand up to the Warlord, but his voice came out weak. “There are none.” 

That made the Warlord laugh. “Some town in the middle of nowhere with some pitiful fence? Fallen would’ve torn this place to shreds by now. No. You have Risen.”

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

The Warlord tipped, losing all patience he had. “Don’t play with me! My scout saw them coming this way! So bring us your Risen, and I won’t consider burning this whole place down to find them!” 

“I’m telling you,” Isidore said. “We don’t house Risen.”

The Warlord turned away from Isidore, done talking with him. “Let’s see then!” To his soldiers, “check the houses! I want them found!” 

Isidore flinched. “W-why does it matter?” He stuttered. “There are none—N-no Risen in this town. You’ve claimed this land, and we can’t stop you.”

“Damn right you can’t,” the Warlord snapped and threw a look over his shoulders at the Risen flanking him. “Find them.”

The mayor gave each Risen a hesitant look as they passed by and the Warlord just watched him in amusement. “A little nervous for someone with nothing to hide, hm?”

Isidore blinked and returned his look to the Warlord’s. “You’re not going to find anything.” 

Just then, the sound of a door splintering open caught both men’s attention. Efrideet moved her scope to find the source of the sound, finding one of the Warlord’s Risen on a doorstep. The Risen had thrown his shoulder into the door, busting it open, and disappeared inside. 

“Oh no...” Efrideet murmured. That door was the front door of their house. She tightened her grip and continued to watch. 

She couldn’t see anything from her angle but she could hear the sounds of fighting provided by Artemis. Rapid footsteps, shouting, the sound of wood breaking, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. 

Efrideet quickly panned her scope back to the Warlord to see that he was glancing down at Isidore with eyes that looked predatory while Isidore’s eyes were closed, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. The Warlord returned his eyes to the doorway, a smile creeping onto his face. Not more than a minute later, the Risen stumbled out of the shelter, dragging a kicking figure behind him. Cardale... 

Solar Light flared about Cardale’s slender arm, but it was being held at a painful angle behind his back, rendering it useless. She saw him pull against the Risen, causing the Warlord’s solider to lose his balance and trip over him. The soldier’s grip stayed strong, and he continued to drag him forward. 

More soldiers had entered the house behind Cardale. Not a moment later, another soldiers stumbled out of the front door, nearly tripping down the front steps. She’s dragging a hooded figure behind her. Brialidge... The huntress is clinging onto the doorframe by her fingertips. With one yank, the solider pulled her away, and she hits the stone steps with a thud. 

Sirah is dragged out next. It takes two soldiers to pull her out, but she still manages to overpower them and follows her struggling friends by her own volition.

“You were right. Turns out there were no Risen after all.” The Warlord mocks Isidore, smug as ever. 

“Don’t hurt them!” Isidore pleads, his eyes flickering back and forth between the Warlord and the three Risen. “This violence is unnecessary.” 

The Warlord just laughs, ignoring him. “Since Risen seem to be appearing out of thin air, I’m going to give you a second chance. Reveal any others and I’ll take my soldiers and leave.”

“No!” He says. “They’re the only ones! I swear on my life!” 

It was painful for Efrideet to see him so weak, so desperate. 

“See how easy that was?” The Warlord looks to the Risen. “You three thought you could sneak into my territory without consequence? Do you know who I am?” 

Sirah speaks up, two soldiers still standing at her side in case she made a move. “There were no malicious thoughts in our minds. We only shot a bear to bring back to feed these villagers.” 

Cardale is struggling against the soldier holding him. “And we want nothing to do with you anyway! We want no part in this pointless war!” 

The Warlord steps forward and looks at him. “Sorry to say, but nowadays there’s no such thing as a pacifist. You’re either with me or against me. What’s it going to be?” 

“Not with you, you degenerate!” Cardale snaps. 

The Warlord backhands Cardale and for a moment, he just hangs limply in the arms of the soldier behind him. 

“Is that what you all think?” The Warlord asks Brialige and Sirah. “You all think you have a CHANCE against me! I’ll have none of that! Line them up!” 

The two soldiers beside Sirah grab her by the arms. She struggles against them, but they’ve already immobilized her. Cardale and Brialige are dragged beside her, lined up execution-style. 

Efrideet stiffened. They had to do something. They couldn’t just stand there and let this happen! Even if they’ve sworn off violence, surely they can make an exception now, because if they can’t, then Efrideet has to do something... And right now, they were lined up perfectly...

“Please, sir,” Isidore makes a final effort to sway the Warlord. “They won’t use their powers against you. Please show them mercy.” 

“Quiet! Oh, I’ve had just about enough of you!” The Warlord’s voice is raised. “This whole village is mine now. And as for these Risen. They’re coming with me!”

Not if she had anything to do about it...

Efrideet lined up her shot to the soliders behind her friends, waiting for their heads to line up. She held her breath, tensed her muscles for the rifle’s kick, and fired. Time seemed to slow, She watched the bullet traveling uninterrupted through the air towards the soldiers. She watched it pierce through each soliders’ helmet. One. Two. Then three. Her friends collapsed forward. The guards were dead piles of armor on the ground behind them. 

For several moments, nothing moved. Her friends spun around in confusion while Isidore and the Warlord were stood in shocked silence. 

The Warlord blinked, breaking free from his trance. “I knew it,” he muttered, his piercing eyes falling on the mayor. His hand moved to the weapon at his hip.

“NO,” Cardale screamed, his legs scrambling for traction on the ground. His foresight put him a second ahead of the Warlord, but he was still too late. 

The Warlord tore his pistol from its holster and lifted it to the mayor’s head. He fired. Cardale slammed into the Warlord a second later, and they both fell backwards in unison with Isidore’s corpse. Cardale’s arms were ablaze. The Solar flames began to spread across his body, searing the Warlord.

Sirah and Brialige rushed forward, both going for the soldiers beside the Warlord. Efrideet stood up from her position and slung her rifle over her shoulder. She needed to get down there and help her friends. 

She leapt down the forest’s ledge and landed just outside the back of the village. She picked up her pace and rushed through the streets. The sounds of fighting echoed through the village, but by the time she reached the entrance, the fighting had ended. 

All of the Warlords were gone, having been chased out of the village. Cardale and Sirah were gone. The only one that remained was Brialige who stared off into the woods. 

Brialige caught sight of her in the corner of her eye and spun around, jogging over to her. Before Efrideet could get out a word, Brialige began. “Cardale’s left, Sirah followed him.”

“Where,” Efrideet asked.

“Off in the trees, I dunno,” she answered, then quieter, “I think I’m going to go with them.” 

“Why?”

“I just can’t stay here... The fighting’s endless...” she lowered her eyes, not meeting Efrideet’s. “Earth’s not really safe for us...”

Efrideet paused for a moment then nodded, thinking to herself. “Alright. Alright.” 

“Where will you go,” Brialige’s voice remained quiet. 

Efrideet turned, allowing her gaze to pass over the village. “Someone’s going to have to help put this place back together.”

“You’re not going to run?

“I can’t afford to,” Efrideet answered. “The next village won’t be any different. There’s always going to be Warlords, and while there are, there’ll always be something to fight for.”


End file.
